


505

by stayfierce



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Shameless make out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: "Oh, when you look at me like that, my darlingWhat did you expect?I probably still adore you with your hands around my neckOr I did last time I checked"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling  
> What did you expect?  
> I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck  
> Or I did last time I checked"

Garak's strong hands were pushing Julian against his bedroom wall, brushing his hands though Julian's soft, brown hair, griping it and pulling his head up to his mouth, kissing him hot and hard. Garak tongue was demanding, pulling soft moans out of the younger mans month. When the doctor was completely breathless, Garak worked on his jaw, biting softly. He unzipped the top of Julian's uniform and pulled it over his head, then he tugged his under shirt over his head too. 

Garak kissed down on the young man's neck, biting his collarbone and kissed the freckles on his shoulders. He bit and sucked the skin on the young mans neck. Julian wimpered. He traced the hard scales on Garak's neck until Garak reaches up and grabs his wrists and pinned them above the young doctors head with one hand. He placed his other hand at the hollow of his throat, his thumb tracing the top of his collar. 

He bit back down on the doctors dark skin. Biting and kissing the man he had trapped until his caramel neck was coved with dusty purple marks, he made up his way up to Julian's sharp jaw, marking him even were his uniform couldn't cover. Garak enjoyed leaving his mark on his skin, humans skin was so delicate, so easy to bruise and he relished it. The man writhing beneath him didn't seem to mind how possessive he was, it usually had the opposite effect on him. "Garak" Julian moaned. Garak gave Julian's neck one more hard bite, another soft whimper. Garak began kissing Julian again, hard and bruising, dragging Julian's lip out with his teeth. Julian pushes his hips towards Garak but he didn't move in towards the younger man, hoping to make him beg. "Garak, please" he pleaded, Garak smirked. He released Julian from his grip but quickly grabbed his chin, tilting his head towards him. The doctor's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed pink and open bruised lips letting out uneven breaths. "You really are lovely, my dear" Garak said, his voice low and thick. He didn't let the young man respond, grabbing the slender man by his shoulders he pulled him away from the wall and pushed him down on the bed. Julian laughed and pulled Garak down with him, wrapping his fingers in Garak's long black hair and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
